


Космос слишком тесен для нас двоих...

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst and Humor, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Wolf Derek, Вынужденный брак
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но может, нам хватит одной на двоих каюты?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Космос слишком тесен для нас двоих...

На капитанском мостике царила тишь да гладь.

Ну, это если не считать Питера, меланхолично крутящегося в, слава Вселенной (в лице хозяйственного Айзека), ничуть не скрипящем кресле второго пилота и мурлыкающего себе под нос какой-то незамысловатый мотивчик, да мерного гудения панели управления прямо за ним.

Дерек уже почти закончил с составлением маршрута, которым был вынужден заниматься сам, ибо одна раздражающая одним своим существованием личность вот уж месяц как сманила его лучшего штурмана.

Хорошо еще, что, будучи одним из лучших выпускников Межгалактической Звездной Академии, младший Хейл при необходимости мог обойтись в полете не то что без штурмана, а вообще, играючи вести космолет в одиночку, чем нередко и пользовался. Правда, с тех пор, как объединенными силами людей и оборотней космофлот планеты-агрессора, Сенергии*, был, наконец, на голову разбит, подобного случая так больше ни разу и не представилось. Хотя бы потому что – Питер, как примерный бета и верный слову, данному погибшей в одном из налетов противника сестре, брат, никогда не оставлял его дольше чем на день и не дальше чем за десяток парсек от себя.

Последний альфа-Хейл все-таки, беречь надо породу, любил говаривать он. Не то чтобы Дерек жаловался, но в последнее время эта гиперопека со стороны собственного беты – это, эм-м-м, несколько… Просто когти да клыки вылезают! В конце-то концов, ему уже двадцать семь лет, он женат, не пора ли завязывать?!..

В общем, он уже почти решился начать разговор на эту тему, как в отсек ввалился еще один из шести его бет:

\- Дерек, ты должен с этим хоть что-нибудь сделать! – Требовательно накинулся на него Джексон, гневно потрясая своим нежно любимым «доисторическим» планшетом. – Эти выскочки с ДжиПи снова увели у нас контракт! Вот, опять прислали договор! Ты посмотри, на «лимон» кредитов! У кого вообще после недавней заварушки с сенергийцами остались такие деньги?!

\- Спокойно, дядюшка Питер уже все уладил. – Мгновенно оживившись, возвестил о себе в третьем лице вышеупомянутый: – Наш новый контракт еще выгоднее прежнего. И что бы вы только без меня делали?.. – риторически добавил он и вновь лихо крутанулся в кресле.

Уиттмор невпечатленно фыркнул и чувствительно пнул его в голень, Хейл же не менее чувствительно шлепнул его по ягодицам, за что получил еще и по носу.

\- Злые вы, уйду я от вас… – Пафосно изрек он, потирая переносицу.

\- Тц, да куда ты денешься!.. Кэп, ты все равно должен с ними что-то сделать, над нами уже галактиками в полном составе смеются! Чего они привязались-то?! Поставь их уже на место! – Закончив «любезничать» с Питером, Джексон, наконец, подошел вплотную к своему альфе, сосредоточенно всматривающемуся в выданный автоматикой окончательный маршрут.

\- Сделаю.

\- Когда и что? А Лидия об этом узнает?

\- На. – Просто сунул тот ему в руки электронную копию договора на поимку владельца и капитана биокорабля серии ДжиПи-11, некоего Стайлза, с печатью Федерации.

\- Вау, Питер, ну ты даешь, перехватить ТАКОЕ… Шестое чувство у тебя даже для урожденного просто нереальное! – Присвистнул молодой оборотень.

\- А то, – хмыкнул старший Хейл, – я еще и не такое могу…

\- Может, вы прекратите уже эти брачные игрища и трахнетесь по-нормальному? – Скучающим тоном поинтересовался у пространства Дерек.

\- Не раньше, чем то же самое сделаешь со своим блудным супругом ты! И вообще, у меня Айзек есть. – Сразу открестился от подобных перспектив Питер. – А с Джексоном у нас чисто платонические отношения, правда же, Джекси?

\- Иди ты! Короче, кэп, когда выдвигаемся?

\- Как только Бойд с Эрикой вернутся с новой гидравликой.

\- Пойду обрадую Лейхи. Пол светового года мечтаю об этом! – Вконец воодушевился Уиттмор и усвистал в технический отсек, от счастья оставив на панели управления свой планшет с ехидно ухмыляющимся с экрана мультяшным аватаром под упущенным контрактом.

\- А вообще, все эти терки с мальчишкой, ясно же, что ему тебя заказывают, думают, опомнишься, сдашься, – все еще упорно тешат себя надеждой ввести тебя в Совет. И начать пользовать. – В своей излюбленной манере, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, возвестил Питер.

\- Обойдутся. – Буркнул Дерек, продолжая сверять маршрут.

\- До каких пор думаешь бегать от ответственности?

\- Пока Джерард в Совете, ноги моей там не будет.

\- Так смести его, делов-то! Давно пора, кстати.

\- На каком основании, интересно?

\- Доказательств у нас более чем достаточно… – Вкрадчиво напомнил старший оборотень.

\- Нет. Дюк до сих пор так ничем себя и не выдал. Надо выждать еще.

\- Дурак.

\- Просто еще не время.

\- Такими темпами, дорогой племянник, наше блюдо подадут не просто холодным – покрытым коркой льда!.. – Недовольство Питера можно было резать ножом. – Или… постой-ка, не время? Так все дело в Нем, верно? Пока не посадишь его под замок где-нибудь рядом с черной дырой, начать действовать даже не попытаешься, да?

\- Так точно, дядя.

\- Ну, в таком случае мне остается только радоваться, что благодаря моему своевременному вмешательству, и только ему, собственно, это случится очень и очень скоро.

\- Смотри не лопни от самодовольства. – Хлопнул родственника по плечу младший Хейл, прежде чем наконец покинуть мостик.

***

\- Дерек, мне тут шепнули: мальчишка, похоже, курс сменил… – Без стука ввалился в капитанскую каюту Питер.

\- Сильно? – Не прекращая отжиматься, поинтересовался альфа.

\- Да нет, петляет, словно заяц, то туда, то сюда – молоденький дилетант, хоть и талантливый… – Пренебрежительно хмыкнул старший оборотень. – Впрочем, не страшно: конечный пункт все равно останется без изменений. Он не откажется от контракта. Не теперь, когда в дело вступили мы, а они об этом только что узнали, благодаря несравненно-двуличной Лидии. И, конечно же, мне.

\- Ты все-таки когда-нибудь лопнешь. – Фыркнул Дерек и плавно перетек в вертикальное положение, отряхивая ладони.

\- Не в этой жизни, племянник. – Парировал Питер.

***

\- Стайлз, у меня плохие новости, чувак… – Оторвавшись от ленты новостей на наручном виджете, поморщился МакКол.

\- Что там, Скотт? – Обернулся тот к своему второму пилоту и другу детства, по совместительству, в свою очередь отведя взгляд от только что предоставленной ему умницей-Эллисон схемы предстоящего полета.

Все-таки не зря он тогда послушался Лидию и буквально выкрал ее у Хейла… Скотту опять же подсобил, а то бы он еще долго круги вокруг нее нарезал, и волчьей морде подосрал. Красота.

\- Нас снова включили в закрытый список государственных преступников. – Не без гордости ответил Скотт.

\- Правда? А мы всего-то налоги не платим. И сколько дают?

\- Десять миллионов. И место в Объединенном Совете. Пожизненное.

\- Ни хрена?! Так это же хорошо, бро… – Непонимающе протянул Стайлз. – Мы прошлогодний свой рекорд аж в полтора раза побили!

\- Так-то оно так, но угадай, кого первым пошлют по наши души при таком раскладе?

Стайлз на мгновение задумался и с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу:  
\- Бля-я-я, конечно, Хейла.

\- А я о чем… – Тоскливо протянул второй пилот. – Может, не стоило все же браться за тот заказ с Аргона*? Ну или хотя бы сунуть в общую с Федерацией копилку пару сотен тысяч, чтоб отвалили покуда? На этот раз Империя точно не станет нас прикрывать.

\- Эх, да поздно сожалеть-то, чувак, дочка губернатора Ксандриса* уже, небось, глубоко и счастливо беременна от того горячего мудака, зажилившего нам за скорость новую плазмопушку, так что… Дам-с, поздновато спохватились. – Досадливо отмахнулся от сослагательного наклонения Стайлз: – Ну ничего, как-нибудь разберемся. В конце концов, даже сказочная Красная Шапка поимела Серого Волка, а я чем хуже?.. – пригладил он свой любимый форменный китель, алый как заря на родной Тритерре*.

Или как глаза одного урожденного альфа-оборотня…

***

Планетка оказалась на редкость захудалой, сразу видно, что жизнь там на промышленность заточена, а не на высококлассный отдых и туризм с казино, борделями и музеями, как в Империи. Но Стайлзу и его команде было не привыкать, в конце концов, многие отдаленные федеративные владения зачастую не могли похвастаться даже таким уровнем развития.

Огромный космопорт, тем не менее, имел вид крайне цветущий, а до того, что находилось за его пределами, многие гости может и не добирались никогда.

Ну да и черная дыра с ними, Стайлз здесь как раз затем, чтобы залезть в самую глубокую за… хм-м-м, дальнюю подворотню, желательно, без кучи свидетелей.

А как иначе? Партией модифицированных военных антигравов прямо с конвейера только там и можно было разжиться, если совсем уж повезет, то и без посредников, что существенно снизит цену, а значит, повысит навар команды. Любимой команды, почти семьи. А для семьи ничего не жалко, даже полазать по подворотням лишний раз.

Благополучно посадив ДжиПи на третьем уровне, предназначенном для пассажирских посудин среднего класса, Стайлз, скомандовав готовность номер один, что означало не глушить энергетические блоки вовсе, вальяжно скользнул с корабля, взяв с собой лишь Скотта и Лиама.

\- Так, парни, как договаривались, действуем по плану. Я выбиваю нам товар, проверяю партию, шлю вам мейл, вы берете в прокате челнок, грузите на него товар, пока я расплачиваюсь, и возвращаетесь на борт. Меня НЕ ждете. И мордами особо не светите, ок? – Склонил голову набок парень, задумчиво оглядев своих бравых молодцев. – Мы в розыске как-никак. И плазмой без крайней надобности не махать, Лиам!

\- Да понял я, понял, Стайлз… – Скуксился самый младший в их дружном коллективе.

\- В прошлый раз ты тоже все понял, а Денни пришлось три дня в медкапсуле провести. – Попенял ему капитан.

\- Я же извинился! Я больше не буду! И этот хмырь в крапинку сам первый полез!..

\- Я еще раз повторяю, малыш, мы не пираты и не контрабандисты, просто лучшие из лучших контрактеры бывшей Империи, и когда можно обойтись без плазмы, мы без нее обходимся. – Терпеливо выдал Стайлз.

\- Ладно, я, правда, понял.

\- Ну вот и славно. Расходимся тогда, и голограмму мою в баре оставить не забудьте. – Хлопнул в ладоши парень.

\- Будь осторожен, Стайлз, у меня плохое предчувствие. – Шепнул другу Скотт, прежде чем направиться за важно вышагивавшим по платформе в сторону туристической зоны Лиамом.

\- Чувак, не волнуйся, Лидия только что засекла Хейла аж в соседней галактике, будь Камаро хоть с тремя энергоблоками, им ни за что не успеть сюда до того, как мы в очередной раз утрем ему нос… – Беспечно подмигнул ему Стайлз и скрылся в одном из боковых ответвлений главного зала прилетов.

***

Все шло по плану, все, мать вашу, шло по плану! Тогда какого … на борту собственного корабля, вместо шумно радующейся их общему успеху верной команды, Стайлза встретил ловко поигрывающий силовыми наручниками Дерек, чтоб его, Хейл?!

\- Блядь.

\- И тебе не хворать, Стайлз. Хотя… быть может, хоть один-единственный раз с нашей последней встречи предпочтете кличке свое настоящее имя, а, Ваше Высочество?

\- С тебя, Хейл, и клички хватит.

\- Зря, мне нравится твое имя… – шепнул Дерек, окончательно приперев его к стенке, – Дженим. Давно не виделись, родной.

\- Ёпт.

***

Семь стандартных световых лет назад.

\- Ему СКОЛЬКО? Четырнадцать? Ты издеваешься, мам?! Начнем с того, что муж мне, в принципе, не сдался, но ребенок – это уже ни в какие ворота!.. У него хоть одна течка была?

\- Дерек, нам необходим этот союз. Даже временный, он принесет огромное благо. Всем нам. Сенергийцы учли прошлые ошибки и жаждут реванша, на этот раз по одиночке нашим двум видам с ними не справиться… – Талия вновь придвинула к нему традиционно-бумажные документы. – Мальчик слишком юн для брака, это правда, но кто сказал, что это минус?

\- Я, я говорю! Это огромный минус! Малолетки вообще – зло, посмотри на Кору! У них точно нет никого более зрелого?

\- Дженим – единственный сын. Кроме тебя, конечно же, есть еще Лора, но…

\- Хорошо. Ладно, я согласен. Вот только Лорино счастье с этим, как его?..

\- Шеннон. – Подсказала довольная решением сына Талия.

\- Не важно. Только ее судьбу тут ломать и не хватало! Но раз весь этот союз – лишь политический ход, фикция, только для того, чтобы окончательно задавить Сенергию, говорю сразу: поступаться ради него своей свободой я ни в коей мере не намерен, и вот вы меня хоть аконитом поите. Не хочу в один «прекрасный» момент оказаться кому-нибудь что-нибудь должным.

\- Но как же…

\- Это мое условие, мама. Я хочу спокойно закончить Академию и спокойно же начать летать, пока в Совет не припахали…

\- Что ж, в конце концов, не думаю, что император будет так уж против некоторой фиктивности вашего союза. Главное, чтобы ты потом вдруг не пожалел, сын… – Тихо согласилась Талия.

\- Ну вот и славно, и нет, мам, не пожалею, да и с чего бы?.. – Подытожил Дерек, прежде чем поставить свою идеально-каллиграфическую подпись под брачным контрактом между собой и Его Высочеством Дженимом К. Стилински, наследным принцем Объединенной Империи.

***

\- Сынок, ты уверен, что…

\- Это же Дерек Хейл, я имею в виду – кто в здравом уме откажется выйти замуж за Дерека Хейла! Тем более, если в комплекте с ним идет будущий союз с Федерацией. В общем, конечно, я уверен.

\- Точно? Он все-таки не просто альфа, но и оборотень, у них все несколько иначе с чувствами…

\- Па-а-ап!

\- Хорошо-хорошо, я понял. И все-таки, может, подумаешь еще? Я бы мог попробовать договориться с Талией и Советом на какое-нибудь другое условие союза, время еще есть, сын.

\- Пап, ну реально, хватит! Я. Хочу. За. Него. Ясно? Раз уж Лидия мне все равно не светила, будем довольствоваться тем, что имеем.

\- Ох, ребенок!.. Только потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

\- Не скажу, пап. Никогда не скажу. И не пожалею.

***

Помолвка между наследниками одних из крупнейших межгалактических держав состоялась спустя стандартный месяц, на которой женихи впервые и познакомились.

Нескладный, тощий мальчишка-подросток, смущенно мнущий край традиционной алой мантии поверх белоснежной тоги, Дерека не то что не впечатлил, а даже как-то совсем пришиб, как его самого, так и его свободолюбивого волка.

Но командовать полный назад уже было откровенно поздно. Да и бесчестно. Поэтому пришлось стиснуть зубы, загнать разволновавшегося волка на задворки сознания и надеть парню на палец отвратительно-старомодное обручальное кольцо с крупным, еще земным, фамильным алмазом. От щек Дженима в этот момент можно было прикуривать, а сердце едва не оказалось у Дерека в ладонях. В общем, все, как Хейл и предполагал.

Хотя вот обязательный поцелуй оказался, на удивление, сносным. При том, что целоваться мальчишка не умел, но отсутствие опыта с лихвой окупалось страстным юношеским энтузиазмом.

Дерек с удивлением поймал себя на том, что искренне наслаждается неумелым ответом, особенно тем, как быстро Дженим подстроился под его довольно грубую манеру вести в поцелуе, безропотно позволив Хейлу творить со своим ртом все что угодно. 

Это на некоторое время примирило Дерека с ситуацией.

***

\- Я не могу, мам!

\- Не можешь приехать на собственную свадьбу?! – Ахнула Талия.

\- У меня выпускные экзамены!

\- Я договорюсь с ректором…

\- Не надо, разве Питер не может сделать это за меня? Доверенность там или еще что?

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, как это оскорбительно для твоего жениха, сын?!

\- Да ладно, мам, это же все одна сплошная фикция! Был бы настоящий брак…

\- Дерек!

\- Я предупреждал, что не собираюсь жертвовать своей мечтой ради непонятного мальчишки? – Безбоязненно подпустил Дерек металла в голос.

\- Ох, ну хорошо, я что-нибудь придумаю. Но это просто ужасно некрасиво, Дерек. – Вздохнула женщина.

\- Я понял, мам, но это мое будущее.

\- Хорошо-хорошо. Я же сказала. Доверенность… так доверенность. Что ж, в любом случае, поздравляю тебя, сынок. От нас всех.

\- Да уж, со свадьбой меня. – Фыркнул Дерек и отключил комм.

***

\- По-моему, это плохая идея. Без предупреждения. – Опасливо просматривая по сторонам, возвестил Скотт. Раз в десятый, наверное.

\- Да брось, бро, я только одним глазком… – По мнению Дженима, он и так ждал достаточно.

Его супруг.  
Его альфа.  
Будущий отец его детей.  
От одного воспоминания о котором у него неизменно кружилась голова (хорошо, течка не начиналась).

Это ничего, что он не смог присутствовать на церемонии, ничего, Дженим все понимает – учеба, выпускные полеты!.. Но теперь-то можно… можно ему, наконец, увидеть его, поговорить, быть может, даже прикоснуться как тогда, на церемонии? До того, как он отправится на дальние рубежи, гонять сенергийцев, неизвестно насколь долгий срок? Ведь можно же, в конце концов, муж он ему или где?..

\- Все равно, мне кажется, время не совсем подходящее…

\- Чушь, когда еще, если не сейчас?! Я должен его увидеть! Простите, не подскажете, где я могу найти капитана Хейла? – Вынырнул парень перед группой только что получивших отличительные знаки выпускников.

\- Дерека, что ли? – Отозвался один из них, все еще весело посмеиваясь и отряхиваясь от конфетти. – Вон он, со своим вторым пилотом воркует… Эх, Пейдж, почему ж ты не моя?..

\- Пейдж? Н-но, но как же, Дерек?.. – Слегка пошатнувшись, растерянно переспросил Дженим, буквально прикипев взглядом к беззастенчиво целующейся у подножия парадной лестницы паре.

Оба в идеально сидящей летной форме: хрупкая шатенка с родинкой на щеке и внушительный брюнет с кроваво-красной, искрящейся от избытка чувств радужкой.

\- Лучший пилот нашего выпуска, а то и за всю историю Академии. – С явной гордостью подтвердил молодой человек. – У тебя что-то срочное? Может, его позвать? Потому что, знаешь ли, Пейдж – это надолго.

\- Н-нет. Нет, спасибо, не стоит, ничего срочного, я… я подожду где-нибудь… там. – С ужасом отказался подросток, стряхнув с себя оцепенение, и не глядя попятился в сторону главных ворот. – Идем, Скотт!..

\- Постой, парень, ты чего хотел-то? Эй?..

Но Дженим уже не слышал, он несся сквозь радостно галдящую толпу настоящих и будущих капитанов суперсовременных космических кораблей и едва сдерживал злые слезы.

Горько-соленый вкус предательства он запомнил на всю жизнь.

***

И снова настоящее.

\- Выпусти меня отсюда, животное! Сейчас же!

\- Ты сам отказался надеть наручники, милый Дженим, сейчас бы как остальные спокойнехонько прогуливался по своей посудине… – Меланхолично протянул Питер.

\- Эй, ДжиПи не посудина! И не называй меня Дженимом, я Стайлз!

\- Именно посудина, у вас даже гиперпрыжок на ладан дышит, Ста-а-айлз…

\- И ничего не на ладан! Дэнни его вчера полностью перебрал!

\- Видимо, та парочка деталей, о которые споткнулся Айзек в техническом, это то, что у него после обратно в блок не влезло?..

\- Питер, хоть ты заткнись, будь добр? – Наконец, не выдержал полуторачасовых препирательств своих дяди и супруга Дерек.

\- Молчу-молчу. – Поднял руки вверх старший Хейл.

\- А я вот молчать не буду! Выпусти меня, Хейл, сейчас же! Ты не имеешь права! Я наследный принц Империи!

\- Ты мой муж – омега, и только.

\- Здрасте, приехали! С каких это пор ты считаешь меня своим мужем, а, Хейл? Что-то я за эти семь лет не заметил, что ты вообще в курсе!

\- А я вот в курсе, Дженим. И, поверь, гоняться за тобой все эти годы по всей Вселенной мне было совершенно не в кайф.

\- Да уж. Сюрприз так сюрприз. Так зачем гонялся, раз не доставляло? На кой я тебе сдался вообще?

\- Спустя столько лет. – Обиженно добавил Стайлз себе под нос.

\- Затем.

\- Исчерпывающе. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что твои навыки общения развиты хуже, чем у прототипа первого дрона?

\- Говорили. А теперь заткнись и иди за мной. – Скомандовал Дерек и потащил отчаянно сопротивляющегося супруга в свою каюту. – Я покажу, на кой ты мне сдался.  
***

Добравшись до капитанского отсека, Дерек резко развернул, вытряхнул, только и успевшего, что охнуть, Стайлза из одежды и отнюдь не нежно пихнул на кровать.

Тот поежился, упав на холодное синтетическое покрывало, но почти сразу расслабился:  
\- О-о-о, понятно, – и издевательски развел ноги в стороны, глядя на Дерека из-под густых, изогнутых ресниц. – Неужели пришло время подтвердить наш соломенный союз? Прямо не верится.

Хейл застыл, нарочито внимательно, а главное молча, его разглядывая, ухмыльнулся, кивнув больше самому себе, чем Стайлзу, приглушил свет и рывком стащил майку, скинул ботинки и быстро избавился от брюк и белья. Стайлз, растеряв все ехидство, жадно уставился на его тяжело качнувшийся член. Дерек заметил это и дразняще повел бедрами, заставив его тяжело сглотнуть.

\- Нравится?

Стайлз очнулся, сдвинул ноги, пряча свою более чем однозначную реакцию, и отрицательно замотал головой. Тщетно, впрочем.

\- Нравится. – Ничуть и не поверил Дерек, медленно наклонившись, погладил подтянутое бедро и крепко поцеловал нежную кожу возле колена, оставляя метку.

\- Сволочь.

Дерека хотелось хорошенько стукнуть, все это время, годы, поэтому Стайлз не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии и попытался. Но…

\- Как скажешь. – Опустившись сверху, Дерек легко перехватил его запястья и крепко прижал к подушке над головой, попутно вновь властно раздвинув коленом стройные бедра.

Стайлз громко, отчаянно застонал, ощутив, как налитой влажный член начал медленно, неумолимо тереться о его возбужденную плоть, смешивая обильно выступившую смазку. Дерек чуть сместился и принялся покрывать поцелуями неосознанно покорно подставленную ему для этого тонкую шею с россыпью очаровательно-хаотичных родинок, воспользовался моментом и сразу запустил руку между взопревших ягодиц. Стайлз позволил и даже очень охотно насадился на по-хозяйски умелые пальцы. Подготовка не заняла много времени, ибо Стайлз был готов. С помолвки, спаси Вселенная его душу. Каждый гребанный день. И вот…

Дерек вошел в него сразу глубоко, до самого основания, звучно шлепнувшись яйцами о задницу Стайлза, и, не дав ему ни мгновения передышки, начал двигаться, резко, размашисто, почти жестоко. Стайлз стиснул зубы, реагируя на незнакомую болезненную растянутость, с трудом перебарывая вспыхнувший было в теле инстинктивный протест (все-таки слишком долго он отказывал себе даже в мыслях о сексе).  
Но Дерек, наконец, был внутри него, горячий и властный, берущий принадлежащее ему по праву. И это было законно. Это было правильно. Это должно было произойти еще несколько лет назад.  
И Стайлз все еще жутко злился на мужа за это его пренебрежение, но с каждым новым толчком расслаблялся все больше и вскоре уже отчаянно подавался вперед, стремясь насадиться полнее, вобрать в себя Дерека как можно глубже, поглотить, растворить в себе, и раствориться самому.

Сколько все это продолжалось, Дерек не ответил бы даже под страхом смерти (если бы подобная перспектива его хоть сколько-нибудь волновала). Он не помнил ничего, кроме диких коньячных глаз напротив. Стайлз к концу уже даже не стонал, а только загнанно, рвано дышал широко открытым ртом, хватая воздух с жадностью выброшенной на берег рыбы. Как будто Дерек его не трахал, а убивал. С особой жестокостью. И тем не менее Стайлз успел кончить под ним дважды. Причем даже не прикасаясь к себе, только от члена в заднице, в первый, а во второй – от узла, окончательно отрубившись, кажется, еще в процессе. Даже не почувствовав, как Дерек глубоко, до крови, погрузил клыки в ту самую белоснежную с созвездиями родинок шею, ставя собственническую метку. Признавая и присваивая, оставляя себе отныне и навсегда. Впрочем, Дерека и самого вынесло, дай Вселенная… Нет, сознание он не потерял, но такого ошеломительного чувства единения он не испытывал еще ни с кем и никогда.

Вот что значит Пара.

Прежде чем отключиться вслед за Стайлзом, Дерек имел мужество признаться, что бездарно прошедших одиноких лет и правда ужасно жаль.

Черт, ну каким же ослом он был, а!..  
А все Джерард с Дюкалионом! Шавки бешеные. Слишком рискованно тогда, после гибели Пейдж и семьи, было показывать свою единственную (ершистую, крепнущую день ото дня и такую неожиданно необходимую) слабость.

Дженим… Простишь ли ты когда-нибудь?..

***

Утро встретило легендарного капитана привычным, но неожиданным на этот раз, одиночеством. Вторая половина кровати еще хранила следы пребывания в ней Стайлза: примятая подушка, несколько волосков на ней, складки на простынях и скомканный в ногах плед; только вот эти самые простыни были уже холодны.

А на двери прикрепленное ядовито-розовым скотчем болталось послание:

«Космос слишком тесен для нас двоих…» – Нацарапал Стайлз на обратной стороне (как всегда дорогущего бумажного варианта) запроса о разводе.

Дерек пялился на него добрых пять минут, когда из динамиков донеслось сначала неизбежное шипение, а затем:  
\- Капитан, они сняли оба наших силовых блока. И сбежали. – Констатировал по громкой связи из технического Айзек.

«Тесен значит, – ничуть не расстроенно хмыкнул Дерек, отрываясь наконец от нелепо-розового пятна в своей скучно-серой каюте, – ну-ну…»

\- Запасные в третьем отсеке, под коробками с сухпайком. – Тронул он прикроватный передатчик, с удовольствием потянулся каждой приятно ноющей мышцей и спокойно проследовал в душевую. – На установку и настройку даю вам десять минут.

\- Есть, кэп. – Дисциплинированно отозвался Лейхи.

\- И, Айзек, надеюсь, Питер уже активировал систему слежения?

\- Обижаешь, дорогой племянник. – Мгновенно оттерев свою вторую половинку в сторону, откликнулся старший Хейл. – Они в системе Дариуса*, какие-то шестьсот парсек… Все-таки гиперпрыжок у них и правда йок**. – Промурлыкал он.

\- Буду на мостике через пятнадцать минут.

\- Не торопись, тщательно сведи все засосы – нечего смущать команду еще больше, с нас и ночных звуков вполне довольно. Молодожен. – Издевательски пропел Питер и отключился.

А Дерек, сыто улыбаясь, с любовью огладил самую чувствительную метку.

Ответную метку своей Пары (и как только умудрился, не разбудив?..).

Быть может, Космос и мал для них, но одной каюты им хватит за глаза. Проверено. Осталось только поймать его вновь.

\- Вызов принят. Стайлз.

**Author's Note:**

> * – выдуманные названия планет.  
> ** – тур., «нет».


End file.
